


Thanks for the Memories.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Series: Bad M*A*S*H Poetry [1]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Time - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: "It's hard to call what we went through fun, but I'm sure as hell glad we went through it together."The good Father says his prayers, but finds that it's no longer God he is talking to...





	Thanks for the Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little thing I knocked up. It's supposed to be from the point of view of Father Mulcahy, as he gives thanks to who starts as God, but ends up being everyone who helped him through those three years.  
> Post war.

Thanks for the memories, for the joy, and the laughter.  
Thanks for the pain, and the loss, mourning the martyrs.    
  
Thanks for the future, for the life we will live.  
Thanks for the past, for the years we did give.  
  
Thanks for the support, through the injustice, and strife.  
Thanks for your kindness, you givers of live.  
  
Thanks for being with me, for sharing my sorrow.  
Thanks for your hope, for giving me back tomorrow.  
  
Thanks for this life, for this moment, these friends.  
Thanks for the peace, when this moment ends.  
  
Thanks for your love, for your patience, my 'mate'.  
Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great.


End file.
